Parallel World
by Kudakechire KuroTetsu
Summary: Dunia ini tak hanya ada satu, mereka disebut dunia parallel, tak ada yang tahu berapa jumlahnya, dan tak ada yang tahu cara ke sana, namun Alibaba Saluja 20 tahun, terjebak di sebuah dunia parallel tanpa alasan yang jelas? Dapatkah ia bertahan? Check this out! Fem!Judal, OOC
Dunia ini tidak hanya ada satu.

Dunia itu bernama parallel world, Isekai—orang-orang menyebutnya dunia lain.

Tidak ada banyak yang tahu mengenai apa itu dunia paralel—para penyihir juga sudah berusaha mencari segala sesuatu tentang dunia paralel, namun tak satupun yang mengetahuinya.

Namun—di dunia yang tak di ketahui itu.

Alibaba Saluja—20 tahun, entah bagaimana caranya, secara misterus terkirim ke sebuah dunia paralel—dengan hebatnya, tanpa ada yang tahu bagaimana caranya.

"Tempat macam apa iniiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Parallel World

A Magi Fanfiction

Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka

Parallel World © Kuroko Tetsuragi

Rate: T

Genre: Humor, Parody, Shounen, Friendship, ECCHI!

Warning: OOC! Genderbend for some character!

Chapter 01: Disini Dunia Parallel, Jadi Kemungkinan Orang yang Kau Kenal Jahat Bisa Saja Baik Begitu pula Sebaliknya.

Dunia yang terlihat sama dengan miliknya—namun entah kenapa surai blonde tahu itu bukan miliknya, manik madunya menerawang ke segala arah. Pasar—ya tempat umum.

"A—ano.. apa itu kau Alibaba-kun?" sang blonde—Alibaba Saluja, 20 tahun—mendengar suara gadis yang sangat lembut—berbalik ke belakang ia menemukan sesosok gadis berpakaian ala putri kerajaan yang tak asing bagi Alibaba.

'Pakaian itu—Kou Teikoku? Eh? Apa di Kou ada putri seperti dia, tapi kayaknya dia familiar ya?'

Rambut panjang semata kaki—rambut gelap seperti malam, mata crimson yang mengingatkannya pada warna darah#woydiabukanDo-S dan—

Namun seolah menolak kenyataan—Alibaba tak ingin melanjutkannya.

"Ternyata kau memang Alibaba-kun... syukurlah.."

Cring

Cring

Gadis itu mendekat ke arah Alibaba namun hampir—sedikit lagi sampai gadis itu malah tersandung kakinya sendiri dan jatuh menabrak Alibaba yang ikut hilang keseimbangan sehingga mereka berdua pun terjatuh.

Sang blonde meringis merasakan sesuatu yang berat menimpa tubuhnya—namun anehnya sesuatu yang kenyal menyentuh tangannya.

Sesuatu yang—sangat kenyal.

Seperti je—

Matanya terbuka—alangkah kagetnya ia melihat gadis itu berada di atasnya dan terlebih lagi tangannya.

Tangannya.

Memengang payudara sebelah kanan gadis itu.

"Hua Gomenasai!" Alibaba keburu melepaskan tangannya dari sana, mereka berjauhan, wajah gadis itu sangat merah—ia mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti tongkat sihir kecil.

"Anoo—yang tadi itu..." gadis itu tak mampu berkata-kata, namun dari gerakannya membuat Alibaba tahu bahwa posisinya ada dalam bahaya.

"THA—THALG AL-SALOS!"

Dan benar sekali saudara-saudara, kalau saja Alibaba tak menghindar mungkin sekarang tubuhnya sudah berlubang, ia menatap bongkahan es besar yang menancap di depannya, berhubung ia menghindar—hal itu membuat beratus pasang mata menoleh ke arah Alibaba.

"A—apa yang k—kamu lakukan tadi A—Alibaba-kun! D—dasar ecchi!"

"A—aku, aku bisa jelasin! Lagipula itu kan ke—kecelakaan! Ya kecelakaan."

Namun mendengar mantra itu keluar membuat Alibaba mau tak mau harus menerima kenyataan.

Ya—memang ketika kau mengetahui kenyataan, jangan alihkan pandanganmu.

"E—Etto... Ju...dal?"

"I—iya?"

'EH? SERIUS? Entah kenapa aku tak bisa menerima ini?! Apa ini kenyataan!?'

Sudah di bilang bukan—jangan alihkan pandanganmu dari kenyataan! Genjitsu wa zankoku da! (Kenyataan itu kejam)

Ia tak menyangka bahwa di dunia ini.

Di dunia ini.

Orangnya pemalu, suaranya lembut, baik, seperti malaikat, cantik dan beroppai besar.

Orang itu.

Yang jika di dunianya.

Orangnya nyebelin, tukang nyuruh-nyuruh, tukang protes, manja, suaranya aja udah ngeselin, lari 100m aja ngos-ngosan/? Tapi sixpacks! (Alibaba awas fangirls :v).

Ya.

Gadis yang ada di depan Alibaba ini.

Magi dari Kou Teikoku—Judal, 23 tahun.

"Etto—yang tadi itu."

"T—tidak apa-apa kok... ngomong-ngomong—aku..."

"Hm?"

"Ah—tidak jadi."

"Eh?" gadis itu berbalik—mengepalkan tangannya—tanpa di ketahui Alibaba ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang—Jaa, sampai jumpa di lain waktu, Alibaba-kun!" gadis itu berlari meninggalkan Alibaba, namun baru beberapa meter gadis itu kembali jatuh, itu membuat Alibaba sedikit sweatdrop, namun kemudian dia berdiam, mengingat beberapa saat saat gadis itu mulai berlari meninggalkannya.

'Sepertinya aku mendengar suara rantai...'

Dan benar saja.

Rantai...

Belenggu.

Kedua kaki itu, terbatas oleh sebuah borgol yang tersambung pada rantai sepanjang mungkin tak sampai satu meter—sekitar 50 cm mungkin.

"Oi! Kau tak apa!" Alibaba sontak menghampiri gadis itu.

'Budak—tidak mungkin bukan? Lagipula budak tak akan menggunakan pakaian semewah ini kan?'

Setidaknya itu memang kenyataan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ia mengulurkan tangannya membantu gadis itu berdiri.

"Apa-apaan rantai ini?! Kenapa kau bisa memakainya." Protes Alibaba, tentu saja, ia tak suka melihat hal seperti ini.

Seperti—

Mengingatkannya pada budak-budak di tempatnya dulu.

"Agar aku tidak kabur..."

"Hah?" Alibaba membelalakkan matanya

"Aku tak ingin menjadi Magi di sana jadi—mereka."

"Apa hubungannya coba?" tanyanya sweatdrop.

"Selama aku menggunakan ini, mereka akan tahu dimana aku berada—terimakasih untuk yang tadi Alibaba-kun! Aku harus pulang!" gadis itu kembali menjauh dan kembali jatuh, bediri lagi, lari sedikit lagi lalu terjatuh kembali.

"Bukannya dia bisa sihir Gravitasi kenapa dia tak terbang saja." Gumam Alibaba sedikit sweadrop.

"Maa... biarin saja lah..." Alibaba membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke depan.

Parallel World

"Tapi... ini serius apa tempat ini terlalu damai?" gumam Alibaba ia berjalan cukup jauh hingga ia menemukan sebuah taman rumput yang luas yang bisa ia gunakan untuk tiduran.

Menikmati semilir angin yang lewat, Alibaba menutup matanya pelan.

— _Tolong aku_

Alibaba sontak membuka matanya, napasnya memburu, ia menatap langit sore.

Sudah berapa lama dia tertidur—apa ia ketiduran?

"Yo! Lihat siapa yang ada di depanku saat ini?!" Alibaba bangun dari tempatnya—berdiri menatap seorang pemuda berambut biru yang tak asing baginya.

"A—A..."

"Hah? Kau kenapa ha? Apa kembali dari 'dunia sana' membuatmu gagap? Heh kau terlihat bodoh..."

Ngek

Entah kenapa Alibaba merasa sangat sebal—pemuda yang satu ini mengingatkannya pada Judal yang ia kenal.

Menyebalkan.

"Tapi aku senang kau bisa kembali..." pemuda itu mendekati Alibaba—lalu memeluk Alibaba, sementara ia tersenyum—mengelus surai biru itu pelan.

'Dunia parallel memang ane—'

Alibaba merasakan hal aneh keluar dari tubuhnya, rasanya hangat.

"Ohok!"

Darah, ia baru saja memuntahkan darah... apa yang terjadi.

"Aku senang kau bisa kembali—dengan begitu aku bisa membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri! Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Mati! Mati sana kau! Dasar Alibaba! Ahahahaha! Bodoh! Kau memang bodoh!"

"Ka—kau siapa?"

"Ha? Kau lupa? Apa dunia sana memakan ingatanmu?"

Pandangan Alibaba mulai mengabur. Bersamaan dengan kesadaraannya.

"Kalau begitu akan kuperkenalkan diriku sekali lagi." Dengan pandangan lemah Alibaba menatap pemuda itu.

"Magi Sindria Eikoku, Aladdin... salam kenal..." pemuda itu memutuskan kata-katanya, lalu menekan kepala Alibaba dengan kakinya seolah-olah Alibaba adalah kecoa yang harus di basmi.

"...Dan selamat tinggal."

'Tidak mungkin, dia—'

'—Ala...ddin...?'

Semuanya menjadi gelap.

Sementara sang pelaku pembunuhan—Magi Sindria Eikoku, Aladdin—15 tahun menyeringai kecil—menatap mayat Alibaba.

"Aku tak akan memaafkanmu... Alibaba..."

"Orang sepertimu memang harus mati..."

"Kau munafik..."

"Kau..."

"Kalau saja kau tak ada..."

"Kalau saja kau tak pernah lahir ke dunia..."

Namun seringaian itu berubah—menjadi sebuah wajah penuh benci.

"..." pemuda itu memilih untuk diam—ia membalikkan badannya, lalu berjalan menjauh—pemandangan biasa—namun bagi orang-orang tertentu berbeda.

Setiap langkah pemuda itu terdapat black rukh yang mengikutinya—mengitari tubuhnya.

Dunia Parallel adalah dunia lain—dimana apapun bisa terjadi, di luar nalar umum.

Tentu saja dengan Alibaba yang sekarang.

"Ini..."

Dia kembali ke pasar tempat ia berdiri sebelumnya.

Dia kembali.

Ia hidup kembali—seingatnya, Aladdin di dunia ini menusuknya hingga mati.

Semua kembali seperti semula.

"Aladdin..."

Hanya sekejap—hanya sangat sekejap... saat itu Alibaba dapat melihat satu Black Rukh terbang melewatinya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan dunia ini..."

"Ano... Alibaba-kun?" Ia berbalik—menatap gadis berpakaian kerajaan Kou, rambut hitam yang panjang.

"Judal?"

Ada apa dengan dunia ini.

TBC

Aih~ huhuh fanfic ke tiga aku di fandom Magi! Yey! Ini ceritanya terinspirasi dari fanart yang aku temui di Zerochan, dimana salah satu sisi gambarnya menggambarkan Aladdin yang membawa black rukh yang membentuk burung hitam dan Judal yang membawa white rukh yang membentuk burung putih. Pokoknya berkebalikan—tapi tidak untuk genderbent.

Dan untuk Alibaba yang bisa idup lagi aku terinspirasi dari Re:Zero Kara Hajimaru Isekai Seikatsu.

Ahahaha salam jumpa lain waktu!


End file.
